(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coaxial cable connector, and more particularly, to a connector tailored for signal transmission. The connector overcomes shortcoming of a prior art as having numerous parts, and can be fabricated in a consecutive manufacturing process with lowered production costs as well as being protective over terminals to prevent the terminal from damages.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In current cable signal transmission networks, coaxial cables are necessarily used for signal transmission. Also, due to fast growing demand of network bandwidths, frequencies of signals transmitted by coaxial cables are also approaching high frequencies as technology incessantly advances. However, as frequencies of signals transmitted get higher, quality of connectors for accessing coaxial cables in transmission paths needs to be more and more exact as well. Therefore, even if slight poor contact exists between contact points of connectors, signals being transmitted are likely lost somewhere along the path. Supposed the signals being transmitted contain important data, a user is left with inestimable loss, and even reputations of a responsible industrialist may become ruined.
With reference of FIG. 1, in order to take conveniences for accessing coaxial cables of a user into consideration, a current coaxial connector has a metal sleeve 3, which comes in same specifications. A crucial element that affects transmission quality is a contact element 20 located in the metal sleeve 3. The contact element 20 is a symmetrical metal conducting structure, and has four grooves 22 at tubular sections at two end portions thereof. The four grooves 22 form four contact portions 23 at the tubular sections, with a rear portion of each contact portion 23 provided with an inwardly projecting protrusion 24.
According to the aforesaid structure and referring to FIG. 2, to use the coaxial cable connector, a cable axis 40 is inserted at the contact portions 23 of the contact element 20. For that the protrusions 24 are projecting at the contact portions 23, the cable axis 40 are butted against the protrusions 24 to further stretch the contact portions 23 outward, such that the protrusions 24 are the only physical contact portions between the contact element 20 and the cable axis 40. It is to be noted that contact areas that the coaxial cable connector as for transmission can only account on the contact points between the protrusions 24 and the cable axis 40, and thus the contact areas for transmission are extremely small. To be more specific, possibilities for signal loss are relatively increased, and data in transmission become likely lost to result in perplex of users.
In addition, when inserting the cable axis 40 into an opening of the contact element 20, the cable axis 40 is butted against the protrusions 24 to stretch the contact portions 23 outward, and is clamped by tension of the contact portions 23. Nevertheless, the contact portions 23 are prone to deformations from extensive use and excessive stretched distance by this prior method, and therefore the four contact portions 23 may become incapable of maintaining true circularity thereof and even lose original tension. Once the contact portions 23 lose tension for clamping the cable axis 40, poor contact is resulted for that the protrusions 24 and the cable axis 40 are no longer tightly located next to each other.
Furthermore, for cases that the cable axis 40 being thicker than the opening of the contact element 20, or an inserted end of the cable axis 40 being slightly deviated from the opening when inserting the cable axis 40, the inserted end of the cable axis 40 pushes against edges at ends of the contact portions 23, such that the contact portions 23 are bent and deformed from pushing of the inserted end of the cable axis 40. Thus, the coaxial cable connector becomes damages by failing to insert the cable axis 40 into the contact element 20.